The Beginning of a Band
by Falling out the stars
Summary: Stella, a hybrid, has a voice in a huge school. With the help of her friends they create a band and go on a musical adventure in station square. Tune in to join our heroes through the hardest part of life-high school!
1. Chapter 1

**And thus the revamped story begins!**

 **I just want to say, thank you guys a ton for the amount of support on the original story, but with my new vast knowledge of vocabulary and a better grasp on the high school life, This story will come alive once again!**

 **Things will go my way and if you have a problem with that well then...I`ll be sure to show you the way out alright?**

 **Down the hall and to the left!**

 **I do not own the idea of Mobians, they, as a species, belong to SEGA**

* * *

Normal POV

"As if today couldn`t get any worse" A feminine hybrid muttered as she waited for the light to turn red so she could cross the street. She tried desperately to fly before her wings got too soaked from the rain but failed miserably and settled on running home, trying to outbeat the downpour that had randomly came. A small pant left her lips as her mismatched pink and grey hair became damp from the cursed water and she groaned inwardly as a truck splashed her on its way down the road.

But luck seemed to be on her side as she reached her home, a beautifully sized home with a white fence, the house itself was white and blue with a small garden in the window. A sigh left her lips as she dug out her keys with her hand covered in black fingerless gloves and went inside in a scurry.

Her left ear twitched as she walked into her bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry her hair in an effort to soothe her nerves as her phone continued to buzz into her pocket.

"What?!" She growled angrily as she finally picked up her phone and sighed to the male voice on the other side.

"Why didn`t you wait for me? Where are you?" The deep masculine voice made her growl lowly.

"Well seeing as though I got tired of people and children pointing at me like I`m some kind of circus animal made me realize that I should just cancel and go home" She muttered bitterly as she looked into the mirror. Gleaming red eyes stared back at her, a red sweater clung to her body and she saged her shoulders with a sigh.

"Look Tyler...I don`t need your pity, I`m used to all this junk, just follow the crowd and leave me alone" She whispered, the male on the other end only sighed.

"I`m on my way Stella, you are one of my friends whether you want one or not, I want to hang with you, no if ands or buts, leave the door unlocked" Tyler growled with such emotion that it made Stella roll her eyes at the click that signaled the end of the call.

"When will that idiot understand...? I have a friend...I don`t need to be welcomed with open arms by a whole town..." Stella whispered to herself as she sat on her bathroom floor after setting her phone down and taking off her drenched sweater.

"Stel? Where are you?" Tyler called out after the door slammed shut, Stella just gave a groan as she stood and started working on her now damp hair.

"Look at what the cat dragged in...no wait, sorry, fox" She muttered as she turned around to see a burgundy fox with hazel eyes looking back into her red ones.

"Haha funny to see you too hybrid" He muttered as he took the towel she was using to dry her own hair.

"Hey! I was using that!" She growled and went to get it back but the damned stubborn fox stepped back and grinned at her.

"Admit it, you appreciate my friendship" He said, flicking his tail and gave her a smug grin.

"I appreciate your friendship, now give me my towel!" Stella barked getting Tyler to laugh.

"Can I crash here? My house is a bit too far and I`m a bit lazy to call a ride at this time of night" He asked, ignoring the request she gave him and slung the towel around his broad shoulders. Stella narrowed her eyes at him and put a hand on her hip.

"I don`t care if you do, can I please get the towel back?" She asked, holding out her other hand.

"Sweet, where should I put these wet clothes? I`m drenched!" He said swishing his tail as he left the bathroom and walked around Stella`s house.

"Whatever... wait here" She muttered, going up the stairs and opening a closet door and getting out a pair of pants and a pack of boxers. The fox uttered a small thanks before locking himself in the bathroom getting Stella the roll her eyes and jump into the bathroom that connected to her room.

"So! Where are your parents? Haven`t seen them at the open house at all, and it is Junior year, will I see them at graduation next year?" Tyler asked as he plopped himself down on the blue couch in the living room.

"No" Stella answered wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a grey tank top, already interested in the T.V show that played.

"Why not?" He asked, laying himself onto her lap as they watched T.v together.

"They're dead" She answered not missing a beat but Tyler flinched and sucked in a sharp breath of air.

"I`m sorry" He mumbled, sitting up and looking at her, Stella only narrowed her eyes and looked towards him.

"Stop it with the pity Tyler" She muttered as he caressed her cheek once tears started forming in her eyes.

"It`s okay...I`m here" He whispered, slowly closing the distance only to be pushed onto the floor followed by a soft laugh.

"I'm not gonna kiss you ya big goof ball" Stella laughed as she wiped her eyes. Tyler frowned inwardly as he glanced at her lips, kissing her didn`t sound bad at all. She was very attractive, her miscolored hair suited her well, making him wonder if it was her grey hairs coming out early or it was natural either way it was cute.

"Hey Stella?" He hummed, sitting up on the floor, the hybrid looked down at the shirtless male.

"What now fox?" She asked, not going unfazed by how handsome he looked but hiding it very well.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Nevermind, he could rot in hell for all she cared, a warm feeling washed over her as she fixed her bangs.

"Yes, I was born with grey and pink hair...problem?" She growled, folding her arms and pouting.

"First, don`t pout... and well no, it suits you... honestly it makes you even cuter than you are now" Tyler chuckled, sitting next to her yet again.

"I`m going to sleep" Stella mused as she stormed upstairs into her room and slammed the door shut and frantically fanned herself as it had become to hot. Once she was sure she cooled down she pressed her ear against the door and listened as he shut off the T.V and started his way upstairs.

"Night ya nosey bat" He chuckled, making sure to softly knock on the door as he passed her room. Stella only flew away from the door, so he wouldn`t hear her stumble and fall as she gave a slight yelp but turned off her lights and climbed into her bed.

"Crafty fox.." She mumbled slowly feeling the effects of exhaustion.

* * *

"C`mon wolf! Rise and shine! It`s a beautiful Monday morning!" Stella woke up with a jump as Tyler shook her and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Funny...I don`t remember buying an annoying alarm clock" She muttered, swatting him away as she dove under the covers to conceal the warmth and sleep some more

"Oh no you don`t hybrid! Time to get up!" Tyler yelled as he pulled off the covers only to yell out as Stella immediately pounced on him in her tired anger.

"Well well well! Look who`s finally dressed! I made you coffee in case you were still grumpy" Tyler shyly chuckled as he held up an ice pack on his head. Stella sighed and patted him on his shoulder. She wore a grey cardigan with light blue ripped jeans, black boots that hung low, and a cream colored shirt. Once her back was turned towards him, she couldn`t help but smile warmly as she made herself a cup.

"I hate coffee by the way" She couldn`t help the small laugh that left her lips as she took a sip.

"Why do you have it then?" Tyler asked, putting the ice pack into the freezer.

"It`s not for me" Stella said, finishing the bitter drink and placing the mug into the sink. Tyler tilted his head and sighed, facing defeat at the unanswered question.

"Guess it`s time for hell!" Stella exclaimed and went towards the door with Tyler right behind her, wearing the clothes he wore last night which consisted of a black T-shirt, navy jeans and his grey vans.

"Ever flown to school before?" She asked, giving him a lopsided grin that made him give one back.

"No and I don`t plan to" Tyler chuckled but yelled out once Stella grabbed both of his hands and took off.

"Woah! Stel! Don`t you dare drop me!" The surprised and scared fox clung onto Stella`s wrists as she flew as slowly as she could so the poor fox wouldn`t wet himself.

"Look! I love flying as much as the next guy but this is ridiculous!" He shouted as they neared the school, mobians of all species gathered to the large building known as Emerald high school.

"And hell here we are" Stella muttered gingerly as she landed, sighing as Tyler launched himself onto her, the hybrid patted the back of the shaking mobian with a small smile.

"Go on, don`t want to ruin your reputation by seeing yourself with me" Stella mumbled, letting him go and pushing him away only for him to go back to her and shake even more, this time getting a laugh from her.

"Your girlfriend is fuming at this sight, you should calm her down before she sets you on fire" Stella laughed at Tyler`s unamused face.

"Ashley is not my-" A high pitched shriek that made all mobians in the vicinity, to flinch and cover their ears as a red feline with a white muzzle and vibrant green eyes stormed her way over to the two. Even with the weather starting to change her outfit consisted of a black skirt, white flats, a white turtleneck and a beige sweater growled at Stella.

"How dare you touch him freak?!" She basically screamed at Stella, the hybrid only flicked an ear towards her.

"Nice to see you too barbie" The cat reared back in bitter resentment.

"I am not a barbie doll! Stop calling me that!" Ashley growled as she hugged herself close to Tyler who rolled his eyes and pulled away from her.

"Stop calling me a freak" Stella sighed, putting her hands in her pockets.

"As if! That`s what you are and that`s all you`ll ever be" She said smugly, expecting Stella to lash out in anger but watched as the hybrid snapped her fingers.

"Damn, same time tomorrow barbie?" Stella asked, opening her wings, pushing her bangs away from her face.

"MY NAME IS NOT BAR-" She was cut off by Tyler himself.

"Honestly Ashley shut up, I`m getting tired of your voice" He muttered before walking off towards a group of males as Stella flew off, leaving the bewildered feline standing there in shock.

* * *

"Um...excuse me?" Stella opened a single eye that focused on the pearl white bat with purple eyes.

"Yeah?" The female before her smiled, her burgundy lipstick complemented her simple outfit that was black skinny jeans, cream flats, and a cream cowlick sweater.

"I`m Saturn, uh...I`m new here, could you perhaps...show me to the office?" She asked.

"Sure" Stella mumbled, standing, her hair hand covered her wings but once she stood and opened them out she watched as Saturn looked at them, half expecting her to call her names.

"Cute wings, shall we go?" Saturn asked with a polite smile, opening her own. Stella hesitantly nodded not used to compliments by anyone else beside her best friend and sometimes from Tyler.

"Sure" Both flew in comfortable silence as they headed towards the high school. As usual at the sight of Stella, the murmurs began but same old, same old, Stella ignored them and walked with Saturn into the school.

"Doesn`t that bother you?" Saturn asked, grimacing at the whispers that filled her ears.

"Not anymore, got over it in the 8th grade, people will have opinions and that`s how it has always been, here we are, main office" Saturn gave her a small thanks and before Stella could walk away the bat pulled her in with her, not letting her go even as she received her schedule.

"Who is Mrs. Cluck?" Saturn asked as the two exited the office, Stella only gave a slight smile and this time it was her who pulled Saturn down the hall.

"Ms. Wolfe, and a new face, your name dear?" A white hen asked as she fixed her glasses and went over to the two girls.

"Oh! Saturn R. Bat if you will" The pearl white bat muttered politely as she shook the teachers hand.

"Ms. Wolfe, let me make you a pass to show this wonderful new student around" Mrs. Cluck said with a smile before going back to her desk.

"What?! How come Stella gets to do it?!" An orange falcon with green tips on his mohawk called out, halting in getting his work done.

"The hybrid?! Really Miss?!" A white Jaguar called from the corner of the class.

"Could I go with them Miss?" A calico cat purred as he took in both of their forms, his tail forming a heart but was snapped out of the daze by a light blue black Panther who growled at him.

"ENOUGH! I don`t want to hear it! Ms. Wolfe will partake in this task for she has the HIGHEST grade in this class where a simple skip will mean NOTHING!" Stella took this time to silently retrieve the pass before going out of the classroom followed by Saturn.

"Is Algebra II easy for you?" The bat finally asked as they walked down the barren hallway, Stella gave a small laugh.

"Yeah...I`ve dedicated myself to get good grades to get into a good University" Stella said, twirling her hair with her finger.

"I love your hair, is it dyed?" Saturn asking, playing with it herself, noting that it felt close to silk.

"No, I was born with this hair color" Stella mumbled, and so it was like this, small conversation until it bloomed into the usual girl gossip with Stella filling Saturn in on whatever had happened as the tour of the school came to a close.

"And Mikey couldn`t even come up with a proper explanation for the three he cheated on" Stella stops in abrupt laughter as they passed the auditorium.

"Ooh! Wait wait! Saturn come with me!" The now excited hybrid called out to her friend and dragged her in the dimly lit auditorium. Both girls giggled as they ran towards the stage, Stella leading the two.

"Is that yours?" Saturn asked as she stopped at the edge while Stella flew onto the stage and grabbed the red base guitar that stood on its stand.

"No, but they`ve never complained when I used it" Stella said with a smile, putting the strap around her shoulder.

"You play?" Saturn asked, propping herself on her elbows as she watched.

"Yea, I sing a bit too" The hybrid laughed, settling on a gentle tune, echoing in the massive empty room.

"I wrote this one awhile ago" Stella whispered.

 _I`ve been bruised_

 _And battered,_

 _I`m wondering through the shadows_

 _I don`t know who I am anymore_

Saturn couldn`t help but perk up as Stella sang, the bat was very impressed by the slow emotional song that came from Stella`s heart.

 _But while the rain_

 _Falls on me_

 _I`ll dance without a care_

 _All until I reach my doorstep_

Saturn yelped out as a three tailed navy blue fox went on stage and messed with some buttons before Stella`s voice was heard over the PA system.

 _When I`m on the road to success_

 _Don`t expect to be near_

 _When all you did was_

 _Make fun of me!_

Stella lost herself with a small guitar solo, letting her emotions take control as she closed her eyes and flew just a few feet off the stage. Students in the area couldn`t help but peak their curiosity as they watched her play.

 _As the rain_

 _Falls on me_

 _I`ll dance without a care_

 _In this unfair world.._

At one point a tear streamed from Stella`s closed eyes as she calmed down and gave a sweet sigh, slowly ending the song and landing back on the stage, surprised by the turnout of Mobians that had gathered into the spacious auditorium.

"Well would ya look at that? The hybrid`s got a voice! Say, Tyler seems pretty close to ya so why not come to the Halloween party he`s throwin?" A Red coyote asked, walking down one of the aisles wearing a white shirt with a faded pair of beats on them, blue jeans and beige timberlands.

"Excuse me?" Stella asked, after she put the guitar back down and jumped off of the stage.

"Yeah, you guys should come" He said, a smile on his muzzle as he couldn`t help but glancing over both attractive girls.

"Sweet a party? Count me in! Stella, are you going?" Saturn asked, a huge smile had blossomed on her muzzle as Stella shrugged.

"I-" She was cut off by the annoying shrill of an angered cat.

"The HYBRID?!" She yelled out, getting mobians to cover their ears as she walked past. The fox by the stage frantically tried to turn off the sound so no other students would have to suffer the agonizing shriek of her voice.

"You`ve invited the HYBRID but not ME?!" Ashley growled, her tail swishing angrily behind her.

"I do have a name barbie" Stella sighed, folding her arms and yawning softly.

"Shut it weirdo!" She yelled, Stella only raised an eyebrow at the angered female.

"Pardon? I know this fake piece of plastic is not barking out orders to me as if I`m one of her robotic minions" Stella lowly growled.

"I AM NO-" This time she was cut off as a mobian jumped down behind them.

"Yet again my mood is demolished by your annoying voice.." It was now Tyler`s voice the filled the auditorium.

"Tyler baby! I was just telling Shawn why I should be invited instead of this...thing!" Ashley said, looking at Stella from head to toe, unpleased that there wasn`t really anything to make fun of, she always dressed nice, her eyeliner was amazing and her hair made her look cute. But nonetheless Ashley wasn`t happy at all with what she saw.

"Excuse me? But this `thing` is one of my friends, of course she doesn`t need your approval to be welcomed with opened arms to school daily, no thanks to you," Tyler started as he stood by Stella`s left side away from Ashley while Saturn was on her right, now annoyed with the red cat.

"No wonder you aren`t invited, a bitch like you shouldn`t be able to ruin anybodies night" Saturn hissed getting Ashley to mewl in anger and bitter resentment.

"Stella, it would make me happy if another friend could join my yearly party..." Tyler said, looking to the hybrid who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but tonight when you burst into my house yet again, bring ice cream, strawberry this time" Stella muttered as she along with Saturn walked out of the auditorium, mobians bombarded her with questions, some she answered others she shook off.

"Ashley?" The feline in question perked up and looked to Tyler.

"Yes Tyler baby?" She asked, her eyes shining in hope.

"I don`t like the way you treat my friend...I want her to have a night free from all of the childish name calling, I don`t want you at the party, if my guards or security see you there, you`re getting kicked out" His tone grew icy as to where the temperature in the room literally dropped, with that Tyler left and the lights started turning off, one by one, until one over Ashley remained.

* * *

Today`s lunch was different for Stella, people actually wanted her to sit with them or talk with them, it was weird because for so long these faces would laugh and sneer at her being a hybrid were now being nice and complementing her on how she sang, always asking if she would perform only to receive that cursed maybe with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well well, Ms. Rockstar, may I ask when is your photoshoot?" Tyler joked, sitting next to Stella.

"Oh shut up fox, I never asked for all of this...attention, a bit uncomfortable if you ask me" Stella whispered, waving at a nearby table who kept looking at her and ushering her over to which she declined.

"If I knew singing was going to do this I should`ve kept going past the auditorium" The hybrid said shyly, playing with her hair.

"But you didn`t and now? You`re all the school wants to talk about!" The whole table, which consisted of Stella, Saturn, and Tyler looked over to Shawn who had invited himself to the table.

"Er...In a good way?" He chuckled, running his hand through his hair with a small smile.

"Well since it is a Halloween party I`m guessing people will show up wearing costumes! You have one ready don`t you Stella?" Saturn asked, poking the horrible cafeteria food around on her tray.

"Of course I do" The hybrid sneered but then actually thought about it.

"Kinda" She mumbled, her closet of clothes and dresses flashing through her head until she sagged her shoulders in defeat.

"No" Saturn choked on her bottle of water and was wide eyed as she looked at the hybrid.

"Then after school let`s go shopping!" The bat exclaimed, her wings flapped cutely not going unnoticed by a certain coyote male right besides her.

* * *

 **Heyo to my wonderful peeps! The revamped version of The Beginning of a Band is officially underway! I truly hope you guys love this version more than I do!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Fallen~Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Fallen back and ready for some fun! I`m really excited to get back to writing on this site, I`m being so honest, I`ve missed this!**

 **I hope to update a frequently as I can! Thank you for your patience and loyalty to my stories! And to new followers-I hope you enjoy the stories and leave plentyf reviews!**

 **Don`t be shy to give me pointers!**

 **As I said before, this is an all OC book, no Sonic characters in this one!**

 **But in Make A Wish and WIld One which are exclusively Sonic characters while Love At A Paty and Vacation Getaway are mixed, I hope you guys enjoy them all!**

 **I don`t own SEGA**

* * *

 _Normal POV_

Stella was nonetheless excited, she hasn`t went to the mall with a group of friends ever since...well basically, she never did. But the wolf-bat hybrid was happy all around.

"So, do you know what you want to be for Halloween by any chance?" Tyler asked, swinging an arm over her shoulder as the group of four which consisted of Stella, Tyler, Saturn and Shawn who never really did go away, always eyeing the bat.

"Not really, no" Stella muttered, playing with a strand of hair as she did when she thought about anything or was nervous. Quickly she swatted his arm away and rolled her eyes at the stubborn fox.

"But I can manage _without_ you, thank you very much" She sneered with a small smirk lifting her muzzle in the air as Tyler fell back and Saturn and her walked in front of the two males. Tyler, however, gave a happy sigh as he watched her, his tail wagging as she perked up at the stores they passed.

"Whatcha thinkin about buddy o` mine?" Shawn asked, playfully nudging the fox with his elbow.

"Can`t say, a nosey hybrid is eves dropping on the conversation" Tyler jokingly teased getting Stella to fake a laugh.

"As if I want to hear you talk, do as you please fox" She huffed, although Saturn gave her a perplexed look making Stella heat up.

"Don`t lie to yourself, you know that I know that you have the hots for that guy" Saturn whispered low enough so only Stella could hear.

"As if I`d want to date someone as stubborn as he is..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes widened at a passing store, it screamed Halloween as purple smog emitted out of the door way, fake pumpkins light up giving off spooky cries and it seemed to beckon her into the store since she nearly ran Saturn over to get inside.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tyler asked, Saturn who was frozen in her shocked state as she saw her life flash before her eyes.

"She`s a powerhouse I swear" Saturn whispered to the as the duo, who had to drag the dazed bat inside were looking around the dark near creepy store for their hyper friend.

"Oh my...so many" Stella gasped to herself as she looked at costumes on display.

"How will I ever choose..." She asked herself, holding a bumble bee dress at arms length.

"Hello! How are you this gore filled afternoon? Need any help?" The smooth feminine voice seemed to cause Stella to jump and yelp in surprise.

"Oh! Uh...yea, could you?" The hybrid asked, rubbing her arm in embarrassment. The red fox in front of her smiled, her indigo eyes flashed with a hidden mirth as she swatted her blonde hair away from her face.

"Great! What are you looking for?" She asked, taking a look at the rack of costumes behind Stella.

"Perhaps you`d like our ghoul section?" The store worker asked, showing the hybrid to the back of the store.

"We have a range of selections but I think, the corpse bride would look amazing on you" Stella gasped as the mobian pulled the dress out and held it up to the eager hybrid who held it as it was a baby.

"Its beautiful...Thank you so much!"

"No problem, when you go to pay don`t forget to mention that Oceania helped you out" The fox, swept her bang to the side as a small pink blush covered her muzzle.

"I will thanks again-" All who were in the store jumped as a male voice called out.

"OCEANIA!"

"Shit! U-um how do I look? Do I look okay?!" Oceania asked as she played with her hair, her blush increasing as a two tailed mobian came their way.

"So, ya missed school to work again?" He asked, putting his hands in his pocket and folding his irregular ears down.

"Why Oceania...I`m hurt" His blue eyes drifted towards Stella and he flashed her a smile that only made Oceania blush more.

"Hey! You`re the girl who sang today right? My mates and I heard you while we were in Physics" He grinned at her, Stella gave a small smile and looked between the two.

"Uh yeah...Ste-" The male cut her off, his ears alerted now.

"Stella right? Tyler talks a bunch about you by the way, I`ve got Economics with him, the name`s Ice! I just gotta ask you a question, how`d you put up with all the rumors Abby made about you?" Stella looked at him, tilting her head as she hugged the dress closer.

"Abby? Oh! You`re talking about Barbie, I don`t care what she thinks as long as its about me, cause if I can get on her nerves with just existing, it makes my day" Stella explained with a small laugh. Although she halted as she peaked around the tall male in front of her.

"Stel what was that all about?! I nearly died" Saturn growled as she stomped over to the small trio, Tyler and Shawn followed behind her.

"The store called to me...I`m sorry!" The hybrid cried out.

"But look at this cute costume!" The five mobians around her face palmed but nonetheless the hybrid went to pay.

"So, Oceania...lunch today?" Ice asked, walking red fox towards the entrance of the store.

"Yes! I-I mean uh...yeah sure sure...I pay?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs and biting the inside of her lip.

"Oh c`mon! Let me pay! I don`t mind it" Ice gave a shy chuckle, waving to Tyler as he gave him a nod goodbye.

"I`ll pay next time, I won`t take a no for an answer on that one" Oceania folded her arms with a slight blush. Ice held up his arms in defense giving off a small laugh.

"Okay! Alright...I`ll see you in...say an hour?" He asked, slowly backing away from the store, Oceania gave a small smile with a nod as she waved to him and went back to work only to bump into Stella.

"You guys are the cutest couple honestly" She gave a polite grin as the poor fox erupted in a red blushing mess.

"I-I! W-We aren`t-!" Stella gave a laugh as she patted the fox`s shoulder.

"He`s good for you, take care" Oceania was a stuttering mess even after the hybrid left the store with her costume.

* * *

"AH! SHE`S HERE!" A hybrid cried out once the quad of friends pulled up to Stella`s house in Shawn`s car. In the driveway was a black jeep, as soon as Shawn`s car came to a stop the hybrid bolted out and was a blur as she flew to her door which flung open and it was a big mess of burgundy fur with grey fur as girlish squeals echoed in the front yard.

"I haven`t seen you in forever!" The two female mobians seemed to busy themselves with hugs and eager chatting with one another as Tyler, Shawn and Saturn joined them in their girlish mess.

"Oh oh! So this is my friend Saturn, the other two are just stalkers, one I literally met today.."

"Hey!" Both Tyler and Shawn cried out.

"Nice to meet you!" The grey wolf with long black hair, pink eyes smiled as she shook Saturn`s hand.

"Guys, this is my best friend...Nicole" The grey wolf flashed a heart skipping smile as she faked a bow, her eyes flashing with childish mirth.

"Nicole at your service for all your pranking needs!" She giggled out before a pink light erupted around her and in a second the wolf that were standing there had turned into the pearl white bat that was Saturn.

"Huh..." Shawn mumbled before he fainted on the lawn, just like that.

"Alright! New record! Only one person fainted!"

"So Nicole...You can transform...?" Tyler asked, settling Shawn on the couch as the coyote snored loudly.

"In a sense, yes! Want me to imitate you?" The hyper wolf asked, wagging her tail happily, Tyler chuckled, holding his hands in defeat.

"Maybe later, perhaps when sleeping beauty wakes up, you do the voices as well?" He asked, watching Stella busy herself in the kitchen.

"Oh Tyler! You`re so funny" His ears perked as Stella`s angelic voice rang in his ears. He lowered them and looked at Nicole.

"Not bad" She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed, crossing her legs on the armchair she sat on.

"Not bad yourself fox" Nicole challenged and went to her hybrid friend, easily the two fell into an eager long awaited chat.

"Say Tyler...Where are you exactly holding the party?" Saturn asked, coming out of the bathroom, turning the lift off behind her and tilting her head to the side.

"This new club that opened up a while ago, it`d do it good for some publicity" Tyler shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What`s it called genius?" She hissed at him jokingly.

"Club Rouge, matter of fact I have to check on it, I`ll be back, tell Shawn I`m taking his car!" He waved at them, leaving the house with Shawn`s keys in his hands.

"You like him don`t you" Nicole blurted out making Stella fumble with the bowl of strawberries in her hands.

"Excuse me?!" She screeched, shutting her mouth with the loud snore from the coyote.

"I don`t like Tyler..." The hybrid mumbled, washing them in the sink. Nicole gave a smile only a wolf could conjure up.

"I didn`t mention names" She replied smugly, Saturn laughed, taking a seat at the marble counter.

"But I know you meant him" Stella countered, plugging in the blender and sticking her tongue at the back of the wolf`s head.

"Admit it!"Nicole taunted with her hands on her hips and a wide smile on her muzzle.

"Oh Nicole!," Stella mocked, clasping her hands together and smiling dreamily, scaring both of the two mobians in front of her, "I am undeniably in love with Tyler! I want us to get married and start a family and blah blah blah" She teased as she narrowed her eyes at Nicole in dry humor.

"Is that what you wanted me to say?" Stella laughed, throwing the strawberries into the blender and grabbing heavy cream, ice cream, and milk along with blue berries adding them inside the blender before turning it on.

"Honestly Stella never do that again...I couldn`t tell who you were for like a split second..." Nicole muttered watching as Stella pulled down a glass cup from the cabinet.

"Ditto..." Saturn agreed in a whispered watching as the wolf grew a sly smirk before the damnable fox came into the house.

"He`s still out?" He huffed and went around the stool Saturn sat on an walked over to Stella as she poured the smoothie into cups.

"I`ve been meaning to ask, would you be my date to the party?" His tail curled around his leg in a nervous gesture but he continued to smile gently at her.

"I assumed we were going together anyway" That reply made Tyler burst into joy and cheer off of the rooftops, of course that was in his head, on the outside he gave a shrug and took a glass.

"Seems fair, thanks hybrid" The fox froze as he saw the knowing smirks that came from Nicole and Saturn who gave a thumbs up while he blushed heavily and rolled his eyes at them.

"Who`s up for skating tonight?" Stella asked as she handed a cup to Nicole and Saturn, leaving one for Shawn and grabbed her own mug.

"Mm, yeah sure why not?" Tyler hummed out, enjoying the delicious drink.

"I`ll ask my mom" Saturn called out, taking out her phone and walking into the living room. Nicole gave Stella a warm smile before giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Mom can I please go skating with my friends?! I promise I`ll be home at 9!" Stella nearly spat out her drink but continued to play along.

"Did you clean your room?" Nicole nodded vigorously her playful smile expanding.

"If I go up and check your room it`ll be clean young lady?" This time Nicole gave a playful squeal as she along with Stella dashed upstairs.

"Adorable..." Tyler muttered, smiling dreamily with a small sigh.

"Honestly bro ya gonna hook up with her or-" Shawn asked sleepily, standing up and stretching his arms out.

"NOW YOU WANNA WAKE UP?!" Tyler barked angrily at him getting the coyote to yelp in surprise and hold up a pillow in self defense.

"W-what?! What did I do?!" He asked, watching as the fox sagged his shoulders and glare at him.

"Never mind" Saturn only giggled sweetly from the armchair as she placed her phone on her lap.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you didn`t miss me too much, although updates sure are faster this time around, rather than waiting two-three weeks, this took me nearly 2 days.**

 **I`m glad to say see you with the next update!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Fallen~Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I`m back online and starting my new school soon. So hopefully you`ll get used to the new updates. I plan to update my stories at least three times a week, but it might get reduced to once a week.**

 **Like The Beginning of a Band on Mondays**

 **Make A Wish on Tuesdays?**

 **That type of thing. But for now, I`ll just go on a massive update spree.**

* * *

 _Normal POV_

Nicole pouted as she sat on her bed while Stella playfully scolded her. The hybrid couldn't hold back her smile as she continued the game.

"If you think I'll let you out for an hour without your bed being made-!" Stella started, stifling her laughter.

"But mom!," Nicole whined and pouting jokingly even more. "You messed it up!"

"I expect this place spotless! There can`t be any evidence that we live here!" Stella joked with a laugh, Nicole couldn't hold it longer anymore either.

"I want this place looking like Emeralds on Ice in a minute!" Saturn had poked her head into Nicole's room and giggled at the sight.

"If you hadn't made your bed yet throw it out! It`s too late to make it now!" She laughed now, getting the two females in the room to double over, tears pricking the corner of their eyes.

"Get ready you two, Shawn is driving me home so I can change but I will be back in an hour" Both girls pulled themselves together and sat next to each other with hidden smiles.

"Yes mom" They echoed. Saturn smiled and waved them a goodbye as she left.

"I bet I can get dressed faster than you!" Nicole challenged, jumping off her bed and running into her closet to get an outfit.

"I have a shower in my room!" Stella laughed and ran towards her room to get ready. They were going skating tonight!

* * *

"Hello?" Tyler called out, poking his head into the surprisingly quiet house. He walked in wearing a red shirt underneath a black leather jacket and wore grey pants and black vans. He closed the door behind him and in his left hand, held white roller skates.

"Uh...Stel?" His ears perked as he heard a bump upstairs. He gave a shrug as he went up the stairs and went towards Stella`s room, finding her standing there, her back turned. In nothing but her underwear. Her pink and grey hair was tied up showing off her wings although Tyler was stuck gaping at her in blue underwear.

"Tyler you fucking asshole..." Stella growled at him. Not turning around either.

"…" He couldn't do anything other than walk away, covering his bleeding nose as he went towards the bathroom downstairs.

"Eek!"

"AH!" Tyler screamed out when he opened the door to find Nicole standing there, in almost the same attire as Stella but her hair was wrapped around a towel and she had folded her arms around herself as she covered up the best she could. Tyler closed his eyes and closed the door and settled on going into the kitchen for a paper towel instead.

"Tyler?!" Stella called from her room, poking her head down the stairs. Now wearing a bra.

"IF YOU'RE NOT DRESSED STAY UP THERE!" The flustered fox called from the kitchen as he tilted his head forward to stop his nose from bleeding. Seeing two half naked attractive girls sure did a number on him.

"I wasn't planning on coming downstairs half nude" She hissed, going back into her room and closing the door. Nicole ran out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel this time.

"He walked in on me!" She hissed in embarrassment, Stella held a hand to her hip, holding a shirt in her hands.

"Walked in on me too, but judging from your face, he seen more from you..." Stella laughed loudly as her friend blushed crazily and stomped her foot.

"Nice butt, I thought I told you two to get ready" Both Nicole and Stella yiped at Saturn's voice from the bottom of the stairs. Nicole ran towards her room to get ready while Stella fumbled with her light blue ripped jeans.

"Do I want to know why Tyler has a nosebleed?" Saturn asked, Stella rolled her eyes as she wiggled her way into her pants. Turning around to raise her eyebrow at the female.

"Ah...Walked in on you two I`m guessing? TYLER YOU PRICK" Saturn yelled out and rushed downstairs giving Stella her time to get ready.

* * *

"I am so sorry for walking in on you two" Tyler bowed his head. Nicole blushed and turned away while Stella held her hands on her hip and glared at him.

"I mean it! First I heard something bump upstairs and went to check but your room door was open a-and I got a nose bleed but I didn`t know Nicole was in that bathroom!" Tyler pleaded as he hung his head low. Shawn stifled a laugh but stopped as Saturn threw a glare his way.

"I'll _think_ about accepting your apology...for Nicole that is, you didn't see anything from me" Stella said, flicking him on the back of his ear as she along with the other two girls walked outside.

"I mean, Nicole is a cutie" Saturn snorted as the wolf whacked her arm. Stella came to a halt to the red cat glaring at her. Wearing a brown winter trench coat and silver boots, her outfit hidden.

"Hybrid" She hissed. Stella flicked an ear before continuing to walk, this time towards Shawn`s car.

"Can't talk now Barbie, we're going out tonight" She threw a glance the cat. Sidestepping as the cat reached for her.

"I'm not through with you yet _**hybrid**_ " Ashley hissed, Stella narrowed her eyes at the cat, raising an eyebrow. Placing her hands into the pockets of her varsity jacket.

"I'm sorry if you can't handle your little obsession over me, but I have better things to do than harass you" She spat, Ashley reared back but gave off a growl, reaching again only to be caught by the hybrid herself.

"Ashley, I'm tired of this bullshit, back and forth name calling. One more pathetic year at Emerald high before we never have to see each other again, so do everyone a _favor_ and _**fuck off**_ " Stella growled at her, harshly putting her arm down before going towards Shawn's car and sitting in the front seat as Nicole and Saturn sat in the backseat.

The red cat was speechless. Stella never said her name before, it was always Barbie this, Barbie that. Of course after Ashley started the name calling. The cat gave a growl as she stomped off to her car not a block away.

"Off we go!" Shawn cheered after having coming out of Stella's house, Tyler froze at the passenger side of Shawn's car and sighed before getting in the backseat next to Saturn and Nicole.

They had a big night ahead of themselves.

* * *

 **I'm back guys.**

 **Also I`m working on a bunch of things so updates will be slow, I know I'm sorry. But I can't really help it. Now it'll be whenever I** _ **can.**_

 **Read and Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I think I`m coming down with something, so I`ll be taking care of myself.**

 **Let me shove this in your face.**

* * *

 _Normal POV_

"Maybe if Shawn wasn't such a terrible driver-!" Saturn sneered from the back seat as the group arrived later than planned to the skating rink. The coyote gave a huff as he parked his car next to an olive green jeep.

"Oh sure blame the driver..." Stella gave a laugh of her own as she got out, Nicole could barely contain her excitement once she scrambled out, Tyler and Saturn in tow.

"I've never been skating before!" Nicole cheered in excitement as she excitedly jumped around Stella as the group of five made their way to the seemingly packed skating rink.

"Hey, who's that?" Shawn asked as he eyed a purple wolf, she was bitterly growling at a cougar and orange wolf as they held their heads down.

"That's Midnight, Midday, and Jack, haven't you heard? They're a band called Criminal Party, I was thinking of asking them to play besides from Stella here" Tyler explained as he walked next to the hybrid and her hyperactive friend.

"If I gotta sing you guys are doing it with me" She snapped back at him, Nicole was the one to squeal out, hugging her best friend tightly.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me! YES!" She cheered out. Stella gave a soft laugh, tightly hugging her back.

"Hey!" The fox cried out, going up to the group of three, almost immediately was he met with a laser cannon mere inches to his muzzle by the orange wolf named Midday who wore a white v-neck with grey pants and irregular black shoes.

"Stand down Midday, it`s just the wild man of the school! What can we do for you" The cougar with a turquoise mohawk asked with a grin. He work red pants, a black shirt along with classic grey vans.

"I wanted to know if you guys wanted to perform at the party, I'm willing to pay if I have to" Midday returned the laser cannon into his hand and looked to Midnight as Jack did the same. The female's blue eyes bore no emotion as she stayed silent. Her eyes flickering towards Stella.

"We'll perform, no need for the money" She said sternly, going to walk inside, Midday close behind her as Jack gaped at her before tagging along.

"Is she hot or what?" Shawn asked whistling after the trio walked inside.

"Is that all you can think about?" Saturn hissed and hit the back of his head while she, Stella, and Nicole walked inside. Leaving the two boys alone for awhile.

* * *

"Woah! I got it! I got it!" Nicole giggled as she shakily and clumsily skated close to the wall. She kept her mischievous pink eyes on her rental skates as she kept close to the wall. Stella and Saturn however seemed to skate laps around her as well as the other mobians on the skating floor.

"Woah there! You okay?" The wolf had attempted to copy their speed but clumsily fell with a wide smile. A tan hand shot out to help her up and once she looked up her smile faded as she silently gaped at the male lion helping her to her feet.

"O-Oh! Yeah I'm fine, I just...can't skate" She gave a nervous smile, staring into green eyes. The lion gave a smile, his mane was black dyed chocolate brown as a piercing was on his left ear. Nicole couldn't help the blush form as he pulled her along the crowd.

"That's unfortunate, how about I teach you? I don't mind helping a pretty lady" He gave a warm chuckle, slowly skating for her skate as she got her footing together.

"Thank you! See I came here with my friends and I never skated before and-" She stopped as he was staring intently at her, he gave a perplexed frown, tilting his head.

"Why'd you stop? My name's Allen by the way" He gave her a shy grin, catching her as she lost her footing once more.

"Nicole" She gave a soft smile, taking her eyes off of the dashing male besides her and focusing as she followed his soft instructions, the two skated in a comfortable conversation.

"See! Love is in the air" Stella whispered playfully to Saturn as the two watched Nicole chatting with the star quarterback on Emerald High School's football team.

"Who is that guy anyway?" The bat asked, her hands on her hips as she watched the two. Allen helping her regain her balance as she stumbled while they talked and laughed.

"I dunno actually, goes to our school. I helped him once with Trigonometry" Stella gave a shrug, going to skate off but bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

"Careful" Stella perked her ears as she gave a smile.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking" The silent purple wolf only blinked, her grey cardigan hugging her figure, she wore a light blue turtleneck, a black skirt with black leggings.

"My fault" She held out her hand, attempting to mimic Stella's soft smile.

"Midnight" The hybrid jumped and shook her hand, her smile widening.

"Oh! I'm Stella! I heard what Tyler said but couldn't catch your answer...will you be playing at the party?" Midnight brought her hand back and nodded.

"We will...Will you?" She asked, curiosity of her own showing.

"I might...I've never sang in front of a massive audience before" Stella rubbed her arm. Midnight blinked once again before gently taking Stella's wrist as she lead her to the DJ booth.

"Where are we-?"

"Practice" Was Midnight's only answer.

* * *

"It was so nice of you to want a little girl's night!" A Pink poodle cheered as she walked next to a brown and white collie. In front of the two was the stubborn red cat.

"Anything for my girls! Plus this would be nice to get away from all the talk of the-"

 _Love is a magical thing to overcome…_

The cat whipped her head towards the booth of the hauntingly familiar voice as she sneered at the unsuspecting Mobian.

"Hybrid..." She seethed.

 _Love, can make you feel like a rubber band…_

 _Once it`s there you won't be able to forget it.._

 _That's why, love can be a very dangerous thing_

Nicole blushed as she folded her ears down and glared to the hybrid that was singing nervously but all the while enjoying setting the mood for her best friend.

"She's got a nice voice" Allen complimented, subconsciously squeezing her hand getting the wolf to jump in surprise as he did.

"Y-Yeah...Stella sure is something..."

 _Maybe… Fate will scream at you_

 _And give you someone to love_

 _To allow you to feel all warm inside_

 _But only if both of you are willing it can_

 _Grow strong…_

"Ashley, could you just leave her alone? She hasn't been starting anything with you! It's always you and it's getting on my nerves" The collie growled as she stopped Ashley from stomping up to the hybrid.

"What? She calls me Barbie every damn day!" She hissed. Both collie and poodle sighed in exasperation.

"That's nothing compared to the degrading names you've called her?" The poodle spoke up, putting her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket.

"Jenny? April? What are you guys trying to say?" Ashley asked, the words vanishing from her as her friends were siding with the hybrid.

 _Never give up hope little one_

 _Your soul mate will show their face_

 _And when they do you mustn't let go_

 _Cause love, is a very rare case_

"So uh...Y-You go to Emerald? I play football there" Allen said, flicking his tail as he watched Nicole play with her hair.

"Y-Yeah! I mean...Not yet...I uh...I will be um...starting tomorrow" Nicole blushed. Where did her playfulness go?! Why was she so shy around him unlike anyone else?!

 _Who knows, maybe love is staring you in the face_

 _One day you might understand it's ways_

 _But until then… hold on tight to the feeling_

 _Cause love is a very magical thing…_

"Grow up Ashley...Stop with the childish name calling and leave her alone, let her live her life while you get your own" The collie, April said, frowning at her lifetime best friend in shame. Jenny bit her lip as she waited her Ashley to respond but the cat remained silent.

Why were they saying the same thing _**she**_ had told her earlier? It wasn't like she was the only one dragging this out? Ashley bit back a reply as she angrily glared at the hybrid getting applause for her small performance. New anger for the girl settling in.

"Ashley! Did you not-" Jenny stopped as Ashley stomped her way through the crowd. April stopped her as they silently followed her.

"Was that bad?" Stella asked her new found friend, Midnight shook her head, giving her a thumbs up.

"You did good, You'll perform fine at the party" Just hearing that from the wolf made Stella gleam happily as her ears perked up to nearby commotion.

"What the-" She started but instincts came in as she narrowly dodged a punch thrown her way.

"Y-You little-!" Ashley screeched but was cut short as Stella threw a punch of her own.

"Barbie? The hell? Are you trying to end up in a hospital?" The hybrid asked looking at the recovering cat as she held her cheek. A crowd forming slowly.

"You made everyone turn on me! Y-You _freak_!" Ashley yelled, regaining her posture.

"What are you talking about now?" The hybrid brought her hands to her hip while Midnight stood beside her, blue eyes glazed over, awaiting the cat's next move.

"Don't play stupid!" Ashley hissed going to slap Stella, and without the assistance from the cyborg wolf next to her, Stella caught her wrist.

"Don't touch me first off, after years of tormenting you really want to fight me over what? People finally noticing how much of a child you are? I told you Ashley, _grow up_ " At the word Ashley gave another screech as she attempting to get another hit but with a sigh Stella flung her away.

"Jeez!" Jack gasped out as Ashley fell onto him, without a seconds glance to him Ashley went back at her in a one sided fight.

"Could you stop! Look at you! Someone get her out of here" Stella growled now angry at the female as she tried over and over to land a hit. Ashley had a growing welt on her cheek and a black eye forming while all Stella had was a bit of pulled hair. Before Ashley launched herself again she was pulled back by April.

"That's _enough_!" She barked out a her supposed friend. Ashley froze and yelped as the collie along with Jenny pulled her towards the exit. While the cat tried to free herself to try once more to get at least one hit on her.

"Feisty eh?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at the hybrid once the crowd dispersed, some went up to Stella from a picture or to congratulate her.

"Yuck" Stella faked a gag and received a legendary laugh from Midnight. She gave a cute snort but fixed herself at the coo from Jack, her right hand transforming into a laser cannon similar to Midday's but instead of emitting green light, hers gave off a blue light.

"Sorry Night, I just nevah heard ya laugh before y`know?" Jack chuckled, putting his hands up for defense.

"I'll make sure to cut off your tongue if you do that again..."

"Roger that boss!"

* * *

 **Would you look at that? Our first look into Criminal Party! Both Midday and Midnight are cyborg wolves. They, along with Jack belongs to Midnightestrella!**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
